cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of R
'Preamble' We, the nations of The R&R Alliance come together with bonds of friendship and trust to pledge that we will help each other economically and that we will defend each other from all enemies both foreign and domestic that would seek to harm us. We, The Government of The R&R Alliance shall at all times treat all peoples, both foreign and domestic, with respect; and that we shall lead the alliance to the best of our ability, always doing what is best for the alliance. We, the Membership of The R&R Alliance shall at all times treat all persons, both foreign and domestics, that enter this great establishment with respect; and that we shall at all times treat The Government with respect; we shall let The Government know of any disagreement we may have, but we understand that they may disagree and state their case with respect;and that we shall do what is best for the Alliance in all things, including aid and war. 'Article I' Joining the R&R Alliance * Any person seeking membership with R&R shall change their Alliance Affiliation to 'RnR Applicant' and file an application on the R&R forums. * A member with appropriate authority shall either accept it or bring it to government for review. * If accepted that applicant shall be considered a member of R&R. * All members shall reside on a R&R Alliance Affiliation and team color approved by the President. 'Article II' The Government of The R&R President and Vice President of The R&R * The President shall be chosen by fair election for a 3 month term. * The President may ask the Vice President to step in for them if they feel the need. The Government of R&R must be notified. * The President shall have the power to: :# Appoint or remove members of the General Assembly to or from any non elected position (including but not limited to Ministers and Deputy Ministers). :# Cancel any treaty. :# Sign lower level (non mandatory) treaties with any alliance. :# Sign any decree, bill or law. :# Submit higher level (mandatory) treaties with another alliance to the General Assembly. :# Submit any member of R&R to the office of Chief Justice, pending approval by the General Assembly. :# Submit any member of R&R to the office of Vice President mid-term, pending approval by the General Assembly. :# Submit a charter amendment to the General Assembly for approval. :# Submit a motion to declare war to the General Assembly in case the war does not involve treaty obligations or the security of R&R. :# Declare war on any alliance that attacks R&R. :# Declare war in assistance of any ally. :# Declare peace with any alliance R&R is at war with. :# Remove the Chief Justice. * The Vice President shall have the power to: :# Step into the office of acting President whenever the president is absent for more then 48 hours. :# Act on the President's behalf in his/her daily duties as directed by the President. :# Declare war on any alliance that attacks R&R. Ministers * The Minister shall be tasked with running the Department. * The Minister is free to staff a department to his/her liking. * The Minister may hire/fire General Assembly members to any position within their department. * The Minister is free to create/dissolve non goverment positions within their department. * The Minister can appoint Deputies to assist the daily administration of the Ministery and fill in for the Minister during their absence. 'Article III' General Assembly of The R&R * The General Assembly shall consist of every person who has had an application with the alliance approved, and has not left since. :# The General Assembly shall have the power to: :# Approve any higher level treaties submitted to them by the President. :# Approve or deny the President's choice for Vice President. :# Approve the President's choice of Chief Justice to be appointed to the Court. :# Approve or deny the President's request to declare any aggressive war not due to treaty obligations. :# Ratify any amendment to this document as submitted by the President. :# Submit to the Court any Government member or Justice they believe should be impeached. :# Submit to the Court any member whom they believe is in violation of the charter or any other R&R law. :# Submit to the Court any grievances with any government decision they have if it is supported by 5 other members. :# Submit to the Government any law, decree or bill they would like voted on. :# Vote on the acceptance of any returning member. 'Article IV' Voting * All public votes, ratifications and nomination confirmations will be conducted in the designated vote forum. * Unless otherwise specified in this document, all public votes, ratifications or nomination confirmations will last 48 hours and will require 67% or greater to pass. 'Article V' Court of The R&R * The Court is the judicial body of the Alliance and is tasked with upholding the laws of the Alliance. * The power of the Courts shall be vested in 3 Justices: :# Chief Justice - Nominated by the President and confirmed by the General Assembly. :# Justice - Elected by the General Assembly every 3 months. :# Justice - Elected by the General Assembly every 3 months. * The Chief Justice shall serve until such time that he/she feels the need to resign or is replaced. * The Justice shall make an effort to remain free of bias. * The Justice of R&R can temporarily suspend a Government decision by unanimous vote while the decision goes through the court process for repeal. * Court cases and government decision repeal will use the following format; :# The Justice's shall hear the case in open forum with members of the General Assembly allowed to ask questions to the plaintiff and defendant. :# The Justices reserve the right to moderate the court case as they feel appropriate. :# After hearing both sides of the case, the Justices shall render a decision and submit a brief opinion of the case to the GA. If the defendant is found guilty, the justices will submit a punishment to the President. The case may be appealed to the GA for vote that the Justice department will set up after a 24 hour discussion. *Impeachment shall use the following format; :# A member must submit a member of the Government or Justice department to the court for impeachment with supporting evidence. After reviewing the case, the court will either allow or deny the impeachment process to begin - in the case of a justice being reviewed for possible impeachment, their involvement with said case as a justice should be nil. If the impeachment attempt is denied, the Justice department will post an explanation of the decision for the GA to read. :# In the event the impeachment is allowed to move forward, a 24 hour GA discussion thread will be posted by the Justice department, followed by a GA vote. 'Article VI' Minister of Silly Walks * The Minister of Silly Walks shall be the Mascot of R&R, tasked with keeping morale in the Alliance high. * The Minister of Silly walks shall be chosen by fair election of the General Assembly. * The Minister of Silly Walks shall be chosen every three months. * The Minister of Silly Walks is not a member of Government. 'Article VII' Elections and Votes * The election procedures shall begin on the fifteenth of every month. * In order to run for President, Justice or Minister of Silly Walks a member has to: :# Make known his/her intent to run by posting an election topic between the 1st and 12th of the month of the elections. * Members may withdraw from the election by notifying the Justice Department by the 15th before the election poll starts. Members may only hold 1 elected position at a time. * Candidates for the presidential elections shall announce their running mate before the 12th of the month of the elections, both shall run on one ticket. Should the running mate drop out during the election or during the term a separate approval vote shall be held for the replacement Vice President. * The Justice Department will start a poll on the 15th with the candidates and at the end of the poll, the candidate with the most votes wins. * In the event of a tie, there shall be a run-off election held between whomever was tied. * In the event a position is not filled, an election will be held to fill the remainder of the term. This special election will begin after the Justice Department announces the start of the election to the GA followed by a 48 hour period to post campaign topics before a 48 hour election poll starts. * If the winner of the election is not the incumbent, then before taking on the title and responsibilities of President of the R&R, the President-elect shall post a topic in the Government Relations Area, in this topic, they shall post the Oath of Office of President of The R&R: "I , ruler of do promise to do my best to execute the Office of President of The R&R, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Charter of The R&R. So help me Admin." * Upon completion of this post, the President-elect shall take on the title and responsibilities of President of The R&R. * Any justice up for re-election may not involve him/herself with the election procedures. * All dates stated are based on the CN server timezone. 'Article VIII' Leaving the R&R * Any member who wishes to leave the R&R shall do the following: :# Post in the resignation forum or notify the President of their intention to leave the alliance. :# Remove the approved 'R&R' Alliance Affiliation. * After these steps have been completed, the person shall no longer be considered a member of The R&R . * Any person who removes the approved 'R&R' Alliance Affiliation or applies to another alliance without following the proper resignation procedure is no longer considered a member of R&R and may be subject to penalties for improperly leaving. Category:R&R RnR